Todo lo que hago lo hago por ti
by Neko Lucy Heartfilia
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Mikasa y Eren no estuvieron toda su infancia juntos? Prox: Mikasa x Eren x PM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers:

Los personajes no me pertenecen al igual que el anime disfruten el fanfic.

Capitulo 1:

¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¿Ya sabes de la noticia? – dice un chico rubio muy animado.

¡¿Qué ocurre Armin?! – responde un chico relajado.

Pues… como veras, el equipo de exploración vendrá de visita y entre ellos, viene la numero uno de esa tropa, ¡Tendremos oportunidad de preguntarle sobre el mundo del exterior!

¡Es cierto! Podremos aprender y ingresar este año para ser parte de esa tropa y poder ver el mundo de afuera Armin!- dijo Eren animado.

Pues ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Seguro están apunto de llegar y nosotras aquí! ¡Vamos!- dijo Armin mientras corrían a la entrada de la ciudad.

Las tropas de exploración son aquellas que se encargan de salir al exterior ya sea para buscar información del medio, de los animales, o de las bestias conocidas como "titanes" seres de diferentes tamaños ya de uno metros o los de mayor tamaño de 15 metros que habitaban en el exterior; o también para comercio con otras ciudades del lugar.

En esas tropas se dividen por los mejores que son:

1. Mikasa Ackerman.

2. Annie Leonhardt.

3. Reiner Braun.

4. Jean Kirschtein.

5. Marco Bodt.

Y debajo de los 5 mejores se encuentran los otro cinco…

6. Sasha Browse.

7. Bertholf Fubar.

8. Cony Springer.

9. Ymir.

10. Crhistha Renz.

¡Ahí están Eren! Los 10 mejores ¿no seria genial estar entre ellos?- dijo Armin.

¡Claro que algún día podremos estar ahí! Si trabajamos duro y nos graduamos podremos ser parte de la tropa de exploración y poder ver lo que hay afuera de la muralla. Dijo Eren con fuerte determinación y valentía.

¡¿De que tonterías hablas ustedes?!- dijo una voz.

¿Tonterías? ¡No hablamos de ningunas tonterías estamos hablando de lo que queremos hacer!- dijo defendiéndose Eren.

¿Salir afuera de la muralla? ¿Eso quieres? No eres lo suficiente mente fuerte ni valiente como para defenderte de un titán solo ¡mírate! No eres más que un niño, seguro correrías de miedo al tener en frente a un titán y morirías siendo su comida- dijo aquel chico agarrando fuertemente la camisa de Eren para golpearlo.

¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!- dice una voz

¿Mik.a…sa...? –dijo Jean tartamudeando.

¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! ¿Esa es forma de tratar a tus próximos compañeros?- dijo aquella chica molesta.

Pero… ¡Mikasa ellos quieren salir a fuera a explorar!- dijo el.

Ya veo… así lo cambia todo…-dijo ella.

Lo ven, ella piensa lo mismo- dijo el.

Eres un tonto- dijo ella golpeándolo.

Pero… espera Mikasa; pensé ¿Qué me apoyabas?- dijo el.

No… te equivocas… ¿crees que decirles eso, impedirá que sigan pensando o queriendo realizar ese sueño?; no, no lo hará y decirles ¿cobardes? Cuando tu solo quieres ir donde el rey y vivir plácidamente fuera del peligro, y no querer arriesgar tu vida por personas inocente menuda valentía tienes ahora, si ellos quieren salir y aventurarse en el exterior es problema de ellos a partir de que tomen su decisión.-dijo ella alejándose de ahí.

¡Espera! ¡Mikasa!- dijo Jean persiguiendo a Mikasa.

¡Vaya! Eren es la primero persona que veo que apoya tu idea de viajar hacia el exterior… ¿oye? ¿Me estas escuchando? ¿¡Eren!? ¡Eren!

Mientras en la cabeza de Eren….

¡¿Mikasa?! Ese nombre yo lo he escuchado antes….

Hace unos años atrás….

¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¡Adivina! ¡Adivina!- dijo una chica muy animada.

¿Qué ocurre Mikasa?- dijo el.

¡Mis padres me llevaran a la montaña donde se puede ver mas aya de la muralla y veré algunos titanes! ¡Y muy de cerca!-dijo ella

¿Enserio? Eso es genial ojala pudiera ir pero mis padres no me dejaran ir, no quiere que me meta en los asuntos de titanes- dijo el

No te preocupes me asegurare de anotar cada detalle y cada cosa que pase para que no te hayas perdido de nada- dijo ella

Gracias Mikasa ¿Cuándo te vas?- dijo el

Hoy en la tarde, regresaremos como en una o dos semanas; ¡UPS! Me debo ir nos vemos eren- dijo ella corriendo hacia su casa.

Una semana después….

¡Papá! ¡Papá! Un seño esta tocando la puerta- dijo Eren.

Ya voy- dijo el abriendo la puerta.

¿Es usted el Dr. Jaeger?- dijo aquel señor.

Si, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- dijo el.

Pues, debo contarle algo ya que es la persona mas cercana a la familia Ackerman- dijo el.

Me pregunto que pasara con la familia de Mikasa- dijo Eren.

Minutos después….

Carla, necesito hablar contigo, ¿Eren podrías quedarte con Mikasa mientras hablo con tu madre?- dijo el.

Claro… ¿Qué ocurre Mikasa?-dijo el acercándose a Mikasa.

Eren hacia una pregunta tras otra pero Mikasa no contestaba solo se quedaba ahí quieta sin decir una sola palabra y con una mirada decaída

Eren debo decirte algo…dijo el.

Si claro ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Eren.

Recuerdas que ¿Mikasa y sus padres irían a la montaña?- dijo el

Pues si papa ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Eren.

Pues al llegar a la montaña, dos peligrosos ladrones mataron a los padres de Mikasa, solo por suerte Ella pudo ser salvada pero ella ha quedado sin familia; ella se quedara por unos días pero, la llevaran a partir de ahora a formar parte de la tropa de exploración, y graduarse ahí- dijo el

Pasaron los días y la pequeña Mikasa fue llevada muy lejos para entrenarla desde niña, esa fue la ultima vez que Eren vio a Mikasa.

Fin del recuerdo….

Armin, espera debo preguntarle su nombre- dijo el buscando a Mikasa.

Después de una larga búsqueda pudo encontrarla….

¡Oye! ¡Espera!- dijo Eren.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella girando hacia donde el esta.

¿Tú eres Mikasa? ¿Mikasa Ackerman?- pregunto el.

Si, soy yo ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Disclaimers: Los personajes y el anime no me pertenecen.

Armin, espera debo preguntarle su nombre- dijo el buscando a Mikasa.

Después de una larga búsqueda pudo encontrarla….

¡Oye! ¡Espera!- dijo Eren.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella girando hacia donde el esta.

¿Tú eres Mikasa? ¿Mikasa Ackerman?- pregunto el.

Si, soy yo ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo ella.

Ya veo, ven acompáñame al comedor ¿si?- dijo el.

Bien, vamos-dijo ella acompañando a Eren al comedor.

¡OH! Por cierto, el es Armin es mi compañero por ahora- dijo Eren.

Placer conocerte, Armin- dijo Mikasa.

Bueno, en fin, ¿Qué hacen aquí este año?- dijo Eren.

Pues, el comandante nos ha pedido, enseñarles a los nuevos alumnos nuevas cosas; ya que somos de los 10 mejores será mejor aprendiendo de nosotros- dijo Mikasa.

¡OH! , claro ¿que nos enseñaras tu Mikasa?- dijo Armin.

Pues mis habilidades son las de cortar carne, soy algo veloz y fácil de atrapar a los titanes, cada uno enseñara sus habilidades para mejorar en las peores y mantener las mejores.- dijo Mikasa.

Bien, vayamos a comer- dijo Eren.

¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Mikasa te sentaras con los novatos- dijo Jean.

No es de tu incumbencia si me siento con ellos o no- dijo Mikasa.

No seas tan molesta, relájate y vente conmigo Mikasa- dijo Jean.

Me quedare aquí- dijo Mikasa terminando de comer.

Oye, no la obligues a lo que tiene que hacer, déjala en paz- dice Eren.

¡Vamos! Por que metes en tus narices en problemas de personas mejores que tú eren- dijo Jean.

Ya basta, Jean- dijo Mikasa saliendo del lugar.

Espera, Mikasa- dijo Eren, tras de Mikasa.

¡Mikasa!- grita Eren.

¿Qué?- dijo ella.

¿Por qué Jean es así contigo?- dijo Eren.

No lo se, siempre se pone celoso de cosas que hago y casi siempre me regaña – dijo ella.

Bueno eso debe ser por muchas cosas, además mira ya eres una muy linda chica y madura, mírate...- dijo Eren a carcajadas.

No estoy para halagos Eren, debes entrenar duro-dijo ella.

¡Mikasa! ¡Mikasa!- dijo Connie.

¿Qué pasa Connie?- dijo Mikasa.

Lo siento por llegar tarde, el muro María ha sido destrozado, por un titán mucho mas grande que la muralla-dijo Connie cansado de correr.

¿Qué?- dijo Eren impresionada, como es que un titán ha logrado derribar la muralla María.

Pasen a los ciudadanos a la otra muralla, los demás, vayan al centro de la ciudad maten a todos los titanes que se encuentren no dejen entrar a mas-dijo Mikasa tranquilamente.

¡Mikasa! ¿En que puedo ayudar?- dijo Eren.

Por ahora, en nada, solo ve al la otra muralla y procura proteger a los ciudadanos- dijo Mikasa mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

Esta bien...Pero… ¿Qué Haras tu?- pregunto Eren sonrojado.

Mi deber, proteger, por ahora a esta ciudad y sus habitantes, nos vemos-dijo Mikasa.

Buena suerte Mikasa- dijo Eren.

Gracias, por cierto no mueras- dijo Mikasa antes de irse y desaparecer.

Por otro lado….

¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¿Dónde estas?- gritaba Armin desesperado.

¡Aquí estoy Armin! – dijo Eren.

¿Dónde esta Mikasa?-dijo Armin.

Fue a defender la ciudad, espero que se lastime- dijo Eren.

¡Vayamos a la otra muralla Eren!, o seremos presas de los titanes- dijo Armin.

¡Espera eren!...no puedo correr tan rápido- dijo Armin.

¡Vaya Armin! Aun sigues siendo, malo para correr ¿verdad?- dijo Eren.

Si…pero… ¿Qué es ese sonido?-dijo Armin.

¿Qué soni…do…?- dijo Eren mientras volteaba y se encontraba a un titán.

Armin… ya se cual es ese sonido… ¡corre!- dice eren tomando de la mano a Armin y salir corriendo, Sin embargo, el titán tratando de atraparlos logro detener el camino de ellos cayendo al suelo lastimados.

¡Es el fin Eren!- dijo Armin asustado.

¡AHHHHH!-dijo una voz, mientras cortaba el cuello de aquel titán cayendo al suelo delante de ellos.

¿Qué hacen? Apresúrense y vayan a la muralla- dijo Mikasa.

Gracias, Mikasa- dijo Armin y Eren.

Los acompañare, para que no se metan en más problemas-dijo Mikasa.

Eren… escucho es sonido otra vez-dijo Armin asustado.

Era un titán, que se percato de la presencia de los tres…Intentando atrapar a Armin y a eren, Mikasa se sacrifico para ella ser la presa del titán y a punto de ser su bocado.

¡Mikasa!-grito Eren.


	3. Chapter 3

Este anime no me pertenece, disfruten del fanfic :D

* * *

Capitulo 3.

¡Mikasa!- gritaba Eren y Armin.

No se preocupen, yo puedo con este- dijo Mikasa cortando la mano del titán y cayendo en el suelo, con el equipo tridimensional, Mikasa paso por debajo del titán y levándose al cielo, dio giros y al llegar al cuello del titán lo corto cayendo el titán en el suelo y Mikasa encima de el.

¡Guao! Mikasa, eres increíble- dijo Armin.

Gracias, pero deben llegar pronto a la muralla.- dijo Mikasa.

Bien, pero nos tardaremos mucho si vamos caminando- dijo Armin.

Puede ser, así que sosténganse- dijo Mikasa agarrando a eren y Armin y huyendo con el equipo de maniobras tridimensional.

Después de llegar a la muralla, Mikasa acompaño a Eren y Armin en su viaje llegando a otra ciudad. Pasaron sus días ahí mientras intentaban acostumbrarse a un nuevo hogar, aunque a lo lejos llegaban mas barcos con mas habitantes, algunos heridos y otros completamente bien, pero algo preocupada a Eren y era el hecho de que su padre había viajado hace mas de una semana, y aun no había vuelto, y además no había podido volver a ver a su mama, intriga, al sentir si tu madre esta bien o no.

¿Eren? ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Armin mirando preocupado a su amigo, lo cual fue escuchado por Mikasa, volteándose ver a Eren para obtener respuesta de su no muy común silencio.

S-i estoy bien, solo que…-dijo Eren.

Solo ¿Qué?- dijo Armin.

No tengo idea, de si mi madre estará bien o no- dijo Eren.

De eso, quería comentarte Eren, solo que no sabia si era el momento indicado-respondía Mikasa aun mas seria de lo que estaba.

¿Qué paso con mi madre?-pregunto Eren.

Pues… cada uno de mis compañeros se encargaban de auxiliar a las personas de distintas zonas, ya que yo estaba con ustedes, yo me encargue de auxiliarlos, sin embargo, los compañeros que auxiliaron la zona de tu casa, perdieron sus vidas, lo siento Eren, pero nadie encontró viva o muerte a tu madre- Respondía Mikasa.

Ya veo…-respondió algo deprimido, podría ser que peleaba muchas veces con su madre, y siempre discutían por el asunto de unirse a la tropa de exploración y acababa por alejarse y lanzar piedras al mar, pero siempre que eren necesitase ayuda su madre estaba ahí para ayudarlo, su perdida, la extrañaría mucho.

Eren…Yo... Lo lamento.- se disculpaba Armin.

No te preocupes Armin, no es tu culpa, si estoy molesto pero, vengare la muerte de mi madre – dijo eren apretando sus puños.

Eren… Se que tu madre perdió la vida por esto, pero… no depende de ti.-respondió Mikasa.

Mikasa… lo se solo que también era mi sueño entrar en la tropa, y no creo que tu me lo puedas impedir-se defendió Eren.

Esta bien, no te impediré hacerlo… pero como una vez le prometí a tu madre, te protegeré-dijo Mikasa tocando su hombro y mirándolo fijamente.

Eren, solo se limito a mirar los ojos de Mikasa, era lindos lo sabían, pero podía ver sufrimiento en ellos, y no solo eso al decirle esas palabras, le transmitió algo de calidez, ¿Qué rayos estas pensando eren? No podrías ver a Mikasa de esa "forma" ah! Ya estoy todo confundido, lo se Mikasa es linda... ¿Linda? No pienses en eso eren ¡Ya basta!.

¿Eren? ¡Eren! –gritaba Mikasa.

¡¿Qué pasa?!- dijo Eren.

Te quedaste mirándome, es raro- dijo Mikasa saliendo del lugar.

¿Qué te pasa? Te quedaste mirando a Mikasa de una manera muy extraña eren- dijo Armin.

No, nada solo estuve pensando muchas cosas- dijo Eren.

* * *

Creo que lo hize algo corto D: pero tengo que actualizar otros fanfics asi que espero poder actualizar dos veces a la semana ya que despues no tendre tiempo de actualizar... nos vemos :D

.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

- Eren se encontraba pensativo, lo cual llamo la atención de cierto rubio, acercándose curioso a preguntarle en que pensaba tanto.

¿Eren en que piensas tanto?- pregunto Armin.

Umm, nada; Armin es que… ya queda una semana para poder unirse a las tropas ¿No?, pienso que seria nuestra oportunidad – Dijo Eren.

S-i, crees que seria buena idea pedirle ayuda a ¿Mikasa?- dijo Armin.

No hace falta, estoy aquí, claro los ayudare- dijo Mikasa asustando a los dos.

¡Oye! ¡Mikasa! ¿Desde cuando estas ahí escuchando nuestra conversación?- pregunto Eren.

Estuve lo suficiente, como APRA escuchar lo que dijiste antes de que Armin te hablara, as que ¿Linda?, piensas eso de mi, no es así ¿Eren?- dijo Mikasa muy cerca de Eren.

¿D-e que hablas Mikasa? Y-o nunca dije eso- dijo Eren mientras que un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas por la cercanía de ella.

Ya veo, pero no tienes por que sonrojarte con eso, Eren, hablando de las tropas, podrán entrar si son aprobados por el comandante, así que tienen que tener mirada de soldados y corazón de soldado si quieren entrar, no creo que eso sea problema, pero las verdaderas pruebas están por comenzar.

La semana paso rápido, y ya al siguiente día eran las pruebas, eren estaba nervioso pero no mas que Armin, lo cual eran ayudados por Mikasa haciendo unos cuentos ejercicios de calentamiento.

¿Mikasa cuando vamos a seguir corriendo?- dijo un cansado Armin.

¿Estas cansado ya?- dijo Mikasa corriendo todavía con energía.

Llevamos corriendo todo el día, no hemos comido nada- dijo Armin.

Después podrás comer, después me agradecerán-dijo Mikasa.

Pero... Ya estamos cansados Mikasa- dijo Eren.

¿Quieren unirse de verdad?, entonces háganme caso-dijo Mikasa.

Después de haber corrido mucho tiempo, Eren y Armin al fin pudieron descansar, ya que ya había terminado el entrenamiento.

Al día siguiente, Mikasa guío a Eren y Armin para entrar a las tropas lo cuales tuvieron un duro proceso de aceptamiento, lo cual fueron eliminados varias personas, pero siguieron Eren y Armin en la siguiente prueba que consistía en correr por mas de dos horas el que no soportara menos de una hora seria eliminado, pero gracias el entrenamiento de Mikasa, eren y Armin consiguieron entrar a la tropa, pero eso no era todo para continuar ahí.

De 200 personas que se inscribieron para participar, solo 100 pudieron entrar, el Comandante se acerco a una tarima para anunciar lo siguiente:

En total quedaron 100 personas lo cual se dividirán en grupos en 4 grupos de 25 personas, después de completar un duro entrenamiento de dos o tres años y medio, se calificarían en la escala de los 10 mejores, si es así, podrán escoger en proteger al rey o prestar su vida en cuidar la ciudad o explorar afuera de la muralla. Ahora nombrare los cuatro grupos y su respectivo profesor que los guiara y entranara.

El primer equipo será guiado por Jean Kirschtein.

Me alegra, no estar guiado por ese tipo-dijo Eren suspirando.

¿Quién será quien nos guié?-dijo Armin.

El segundo Equipo será guiado por Reiner Braun.

Será un duro entrenamiento con el, se ve muy rudo no lo crees- dijo Armin.

S-i -dijo Eren

El Tercer equipo será guiado por Annie Leonhard.

Vaya eren ya es mi turno parece que te tocara con Mikasa, nos vemos- dijo Armin marchándose con su nuevo grupo.

Y el último y cuarto grupo será guiado por la mejor Mikasa Ackerman.

Me toco, con Mikasa, no crea que sea tan malo- dijo eren mientras se ubicaba con su grupo.

Eren, ahora empieza el verdadero entranmiento-dijo Mikasa.

S-i, esto será duro, dijo eren.

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios :D


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente comenzó el entrenamiento, todos los jefes estaban con su equipo pero nos enfocaremos en cierto grupo que es dirigido por Mikasa Ackerman.

¡Vamos! ¡Corran!, apenas empezamos estos minutos así que hagan todos un esfuerzo-gritaba Mikasa.

¡Mikasa! ¡Mikasa!- grito Eren para llamar la atención de Mikasa.

¿Que ocurre?- dijo Mikasa mientras paraba de correr para correr al mismo paso con Eren.

Te quería agradecer, por ayudarnos antes-dijo Eren.

No hay nada que agradecer Eren, te ayudare cuando quieras; por ahora sigue corriendo-dijo ella mientras avanzaba de nuevo.

Mikasa...- Dijo Eren mientras se sonrojaba y seguía corriendo.

Un duro día, llego la noche donde todos se encontraban descansando y comiendo en el comedor, en un rincon se encontraba un molesto Jean que observaba, a Eren hablando muy coqueto con Mikasa, o eso creía el, ver ese niñato tan cerca de Mikasa solo hacía que le hirviera la sangre, su amigo Marco notaba la molesta y fría mirada al aquel chico, era común que mostrara celos con cualquiera que se le acercaba o hablaban muy a gusto con ella, aunque aveces se pasara de la raya ella nunca a demostrado tales sentimientos, pero por mas que se discutiera del asunto, la enorme cabezota de Jean, el lograría entrarle en razón , era un caso perdido.

Mientras tanto en la otra mesa se encontraba un confundido Eren, últimamente a estado penando demasiado en Mikasa, si era algo extraña pero comenzaba a recordar lo que ocurrió hace ya algunos años, ella había cambiado mucho, antes era alegre y muy cariñosa, ahora puede ser muy buena amiga, pero, no volvió a ver aquella sonrisa, debió ser duro pero no pudo ayudarla cuando ella se fue.

Oye Mikasa, me preguntaba...si quisiera salir un rato a pasar y hablar-preguntaba Eren.

Claro, por que no- dijo ella mientras salían del lugar dejando a un enojado Jean.

El cielo oscuro era iluminada por las estrellas lo cual de se sentaron para observar, era una hermosa noche, el viento soplaba hasta que se rompió el silencio.

Mmm... ¿Mikasa? ¿Que piensas de enamorarse?- pregunto Eren.

No es algo que me llame la atención, ¿Por que la pregunta?-dijo ella

No, es por nada, solo es curiosidad-dijo el

Ya veo...-dijo ella.

¡Oye! ¡Eren! ¿Por que traes aquí a Mikasa? - dijo Jean acercándose a ellos muy molesto.

¿Necesito tu permiso para eso?- respondió el.

¡Teme! -dijo Jean gritando y acercar su puño a la cara, pero Eren fue mas rápido y le dio una patada en el estomago, llamando la atención de todos lo que se encontraban en el comedor.

¡Me las pagaras niñato¡ -dijo Jean saliendo de hay con Marco.

Al día siguiente se realizaría la prueba del equipo de maniobras tridimensional, donde los mejores enseñarian a los ``novatos`` a utilizarlos correctamente, y como obviamente una de las mejores era Mikasa lo cual enseñaria como manejarlo a la perfección.

Bien, estos son los pasos para poder utilizar el equipo., dijo Mikasa pasando al frente donde todos podian ver bien su explicación.

1. Esto no es algún instrumento para utilizar con facilidad, lo mejor es mantener tranquilidad al primer minuto al utilizarlo.

2. Después de llevar practica, es que se podrán realizar las maniobras que quieran.

3. No forzar al equipo o podría dañarse fácilmente.

4. No utilizar mucho gas al desplazarse o morirán.

Teniendo en cuenta todo estos puntos creo que es mejor empezar ya-dijo Mikasa mientras mostraba a todos como mostrar la tranquilidad de un rato todos lograron mostrar la tranquilidad para poder utilizarlo.

Bien ya que todos han aprendido, ahora es que viene el entrenamiento donde se podrá demostrar si de verdad saben utilizar el equipo, pero antes de eso, les mostrare como utilizarlo en momentos de peligro -dijo Mikasa.

Mikasa, utilizo el equipo para ir de árbol en árbol con varias clases de maniobras, muchas muy ágiles y otras muy rápidas, dejando a todos impresionados de sus habilidades `` _I have a big gun, I took it froom my Lord , sick with justice,i just feel you .I`m your angel, only a ring away you make me violate youyou, no mattermatter who you are `` cuando aparecio un titan de señuelo donde mikasa logro cortar su cuello y dejando mas impresionados aun._

You do it or you die

Those aren´t tears

Don´t let trick on you

I am hard as steel

Get out of my way

Pay back all at once

Suck away the tender part

You made a mess

For Christ sake, this rotten wourld

Shit out of luck

Go with my vision

Light up the fire

Right on the power

Weapon... I have it all

Get down on your knees

Get a good head on you shoulders

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios de verdad me motivaron a seguir c:

X.X Lovelygirl: gracias por leer, si ya se los hago algo corto este intento hacerlo mas largo solo que se me daño mi computadora, y ahora escribo desde el celular lo cual es algo dificil ya que tengo que actualizar las demas historias junto con esta y me tardo aprox 3 dias en escribir el capitulo de cada uno xD y hablando de armin y annie justo puse los dos en el equipo xD estoy considerando ponerlo como pareja pero no estoy del todo segura xD sigue leyendo nos vemos.

Rita Uchiha Namikaze: Gracias por leer, espero te guste este capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: los personajes y el anime no me pertenecen desafortunadamente TwT disfruten del capitulo :DD

* * *

Capitulo 6:

Mikasa, utilizo el equipo para ir de árbol en árbol con varias clases de maniobras, muchas muy ágiles y otras muy rápidas, dejando a todos impresionados de sus habilidades, por otra parte Eren se quedaba observando a Mikasa cada vez que la miraba o hablaba con ella se sentía extraño no solo nervioso y ansioso, algo mas pero no lograba entender que ocurría.

Hace unos años atrás….

El pequeño Eren se encontraba recostado de un árbol mientras su pequeña amiga Mikasa lo acompañaba mientras miraban el atardecer.

¡Oye¡ ¡Eren¡-dijo Mikasa.

¿Qué pasa Mikasa?-dijo el.

Es que… ¿Qué se siente besar a alguien?-pregunto ella

¿Por qué preguntas eso?-dijo el.

Es que… he visto a mi papi besar a mi mami y quería saber por que lo hacen-dijo ella curiosa.

Pues…no es algo que yo sepa con certeza…pero solo se que se besa en la mejilla cuando quieres a alguien y cuando le besas en la boca es que amas a esa persona o eso me dijo mi mama-respondió el.

Ya veo, dijo ella para luego acercarse a Eren y besarle la mejilla.

¿Mikasa? –dijo eren sonrojado.

Te di un beso en la mejilla por que te quiero-dijo ella sonriendo lo cual eren también le sonrió y siguieron mirando el cielo.

-fin del recuerdo-

Ahora entendía perfectamente cuando su mama le había dicho lo que significaban los besos, pero por alguna razón extraña Eren quería probar un beso de boca pero no con cualquier persona, si no con su amiga de la infancia Mikasa, ¿debía estar loco no?, pensar en hacer eso con Mikasa siendo solo una amiga, pero… ¿la amaba? Ya que por entender solo se le daba un beso en la boca a las persona que te gusta o amas, estaba confundido pero sin duda lo intentaría y sacaría de en si esa duda.

Después de que Mikasa mostrara sus habilidades en matar titanes siguieron entrenando el resto del día y con la escusa de que quería consejos para entrenar, eren cito a Mikasa debajo de un árbol y comenzaron a hablar, sin percatarse de la presencia de jean que los observaba atentamente.

Comenzaron a hablar de cuando eran niños, de todas las aventuras que tenían, lo fascinante que le parecían los titanes, soñando salir afuera y ver que era lo que escondía detrás de la muralla pero eso y lo mas importante, poder hacer todo eso sin la prohibición de nadie y juntos para siempre.

Luego Eren quiso preguntar algo mas serio, tal vez causaría cierta incomodidad pero quería saber lo que le siente o quizás sintió.

Oye, Mikasa…quería preguntarte algo mas serio-dijo el.

¿De que se trata?-dijo ella seria como siempre.

¿Por qué ya no sonríes como siempre?, pues se que perdiste a tus padres y lamento ser tan directo, pero siempre quise saber por que; se cuanto amabas pasar el tiempo con tus padres, pero a pesar de a verlos perdido estarás triste para siempre y no serás capaz de encontrar tu propia felicidad.

Mikasa se sorprendió con aquella pregunta, pues ni ella sabia la razón por la cual se sentía de es manera, lo de sus padres la destrozo pero ya lo había superado y no encontró respuesta y deicidio cubrirse la mitad del rostro con una bufanda roja, pero no cualquier bufanda.

Eren al ver la bufanda sonrió, llamando la atención de Mikasa.

Veo que aun tienes mi bufanda roja-dijo el para mirar al cielo.

S-si, era lo único que me hacia recordar los momentos que pasábamos de niños-dijo ella.

Ya veo, espero siempre la conserves, dijo el.

Gracias-respondió ella para luego pasar a un silencio incomodo, ya era el momento de probar y quitarse la duda de su cabeza, pero no seria tan fácil.

Tratando de idear una idea solo para acercarse a ella, pensó cosas inútiles como que tenía un insecto en el cabello, o preguntarle cualquier otra cosa hasta que se le ocurrió una idea estupenda.

Oye, ¿no crees que tu cabello esta algo largo?-dijo el mientras lo agarraba y se acercaba.

Si, pero me gusta mas tenerlo de esta forma…-dijo ella.

Eren aprovecho la cercanía, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para tomar su rostro para mirarlas a los ojos.

¿Q-ue haces?-dijo ella algo nerviosa.

Solo quería ver tus lindos ojos grises de cerca Mikasa-dijo el nervioso pero disimulando del sonrojo que estaba apunto de cubrir completamente su cara.

Mientras los dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, Eren se acercaba mas y comenzaron a ocupar un sonrojo por parte de los dos, pero mientras todo eso pasaba un molesto jean no podía creer, como ese idiota podía tener toda la confianza de acercarse así a ella

Luego de mirarse por un rato fue cuando eren decidió avanzar, y cuando ya estaba lo suficiente mente cerca para sentir el aliento del otro, cerro los ojos y la beso, mientras una sonrojada y sorprendida Mikasa, no sabia sin responder el beso o solo cortarlo, así que mientras ocurría todo eso por su cabeza decidió terminar de corresponder el beso y dejarse llevar por lo que pasaba.

Después de besarse un largo rato, decidieron separarse por falta de aire, aunque los corazones de ambos palpitaban fuertemente no lograron decir nada.

Cuando eren estaba apunto de hablar, no vio venir el golpe que le dio jean en la cara para caer dolido al suelo.

¡Maldito! Como te atreves a besar a Mikasa-gritaba jean furioso mientras Mikasa no entendía por que jean estaba tan molesto y mucho menos de por que su corazón palpitaba tan deprisa.

* * *

Gracias por leer nos vemos en el proximo :DD


	7. Chapter 7

Hola: D no creí que les gustaría tanto este fanfic y llegaría ya 7 ¡capítulos! Es emocionante xD bueno espero que le siga gustando bastante, por cierto he notado que he han puesto mi historia en favoritos 4 personas xD enserio les agradezco me inspiran a seguir, y bueno creo que a veces los capítulos tienen partes emocionantes pero a veces algo aburridas así que intentare poner algo mas interesante y estuve pensando muchas cosas y es agregar algo que impida que Mikasa y eren anden ósea convertir la historia en un Triángulo amoroso de seguro en unos dos o el próximo capitulo sabrán quien es esa persona xD del resto sigo esperando ansiosa sus cometarios. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 7:

¡Maldito! Como te atreves a besar a Mikasa-gritaba jean furioso mientras Mikasa no entendía por que jean estaba tan molesto y mucho menos de por que su corazón palpitaba tan deprisa.

Basta Jean, quien te dijo que Mikasa haría lo que tu digas solo por que tu lo digas-dijo Eren.

¡Jodanse!-grito Eren mientras corría y salía de ahí.

Lo siento Mikasa, al parecer ahora tendrás problemas con el luego-dijo Eren algo avergonzado.

No te preocupes, ya se le pasara; creo que es algo tarde iré a descansar adiós-dijo algo rápido Mikasa para salir corriendo a su dormitorio.

¡Ah! Creo que lo arruine-dijo Eren pensando en voz alta.

Al siguiente día Mikasa evadió cada vez que podía a Eren, lo cual le causaba un poco de molestia cada vez que intentaba hablarle le salía con excusas patéticas como: "creo que me necesitan por allá", "escucho que alguien me esta llamando", "estoy ocupada", y eso comenzaba a alterarle los nervios cada vez mas, necesitaba contárselo a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo y la primera persona que pensó fue Armin, después de todo era su mejor amigo.

Armin, necesito que me ayudes en algo-dijo Eren.

Vale ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo un curioso Armin.

Pues…veras…no es algo fácil de decir….-dijo Eren.

¡Venga Eren! Dilo de una sola vez-dijo Armin.

Bese a Mikasa-soltó así nada mas Eren.

¡¿Qué?! –grito Armin.

Sabia que actuarias así-dijo Eren mientras suspiraba.

¿Qué acabas de decir?, ¡cuéntame como fue que paso eso Eren!-dijo Armin desesperado.

Pues estaba confundido, quería quitarme la duda me desespere y la bese-dijo Eren nervioso.

Ya veo, ¿Y esa fue tu mejor idea?-dijo Armin.

Pues no, termine recibiendo un golpe de Jean-dijo Eren fastidiado.

.

.

.

Meses y años habían pasado, la relación de Mikasa y Eren solo se había convertido de simples amigos era como si ese "Beso" nunca hubiera ocurrido, y aunque Mikasa solo tratara de actuar como si ese hecho nunca hubiera pasado, Eren todavía no dejaba de pensar en ese hecho.

Duro entrenamiento había pasado para el pequeño pero inteligente Armin, y aunque a veces lograba tener la ayuda de sus compañeros, lo hacia molestarse mas con si mismo por ser alguien débil, pero el lograría entrenar mas duro, lo haría. Mientras se concentraba y esforzaba sintió una profunda mirada, no tenia idea de quien podría estarlo mirando, y cuando busco aquella mirada, se sorprendió al ver que era nada mas ni nada menos que Annie su entrenadora.

No era que le molestara que ella lo mirara de forma curiosa, solo que le causaba una sensación extraña, era algo como ¿Nervios? ¿Por Annie?, no creo dijo para si, pero siguió avanzando, perdiendo la vista de la rubia que no dejaba de mirarle con un semblante serio en el rostro.

Mientras que toda esa escena ocurría, en la mente de Annie ocurría algo diferente, "Tch" dijo para si, otra vez esos pensamientos; ¿Por qué creía conocer a ese rubio?, se le hacia familiar pero no lograba recordar en donde lo había visto ya, creía haber ignorado ese hecho hace unos meses atrás, pero ese recuerdo de un campo silvestre y dos pequeños niños, no la dejaba dormir en paz, es cierto que parte de su pasado no lograba recordar, y le dolía la cabeza, al tratar de hacerlo.

.

.

.

Tres años después…

Mocosos inútiles, por fin han llegado hasta aquí, pasaron cosas duras pero por algo están aquí; como podan ver, solo los mejores estarán en la lista de los 10 mejores y aquí están los resultados- gritaba un hombre de tez morena.

10. Christa Renz

9. Ymir

8. Cony Springer

7. Bertholf Fubar.

6. Sasha Browse.

5. Jean Kirschtein.

4. Eren Jaeger.

3. Reiner Braun.

2. Annie Leonhardt.

1. Mikasa Ackerman.

Y eso es todos por hoy, descansen.

Al final de la graduación exitosa, todos se encontraban celebrando menos un chico que se encontraba en una esquina oscura.

¿Qué ocurre Jean?- se acerco un preocupado Marco.

Ese idiota de Jaeger me ha dejado un puesto abajo Tch, se gano la confianza de Mikasa y me esta quitando todo lo que quería- dijo el.

Eso es por que tu lo dejaste jean, no te preocupes hay mas oportunidades-dijo Marco

Gracias, Marco. Agradeció Jean.

.

.

.

La noche transcurrió muy rápido, habían quedado solo Armin, Eren y Mikasa hablando, pero el sueño le gano primero a Armin dejando solos a Eren y Mikasa lo cual solo había incomodos silencios.

Creo que también iré a dormir Eren-dijo Mikasa deprisa.

Buenas noches- dijo Eren en susurro.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente, no hubo descanso del trabajo se estuvo arreglando gran parte de la artillería, reparando equipos tridimensionales, entrenar y mantenerse en forma, pero no todo era paz y tranquilidad, como años atrás el gran titán colosal, había hecho su repentina aparición de nuevo, haciendo un gra agujero en la compuerta de la muralla, y antes de que los titanes, volvieran a entrar ya habían actuado a tiempo. En cierto lugar se encontraban Armin, Eren y Mikasa tratando defender a unos ciudadanos que se habían quedado atrás, pero, mientras mas derrotaban titanes unos de 10 metros seguían apareciendo, por su parte Armin comenzó a cansarse, por ahora solo quedaba Eren y Mikasa al ataque, aunque Armin trataba de hacer su mayor esfuerzo, a veces estaba en peligro lo cual Mikasa siempre estaba a su lado para ayudarlo, pero de algo que no se percataron Eren y Armin es que una de las veces que el titán la atrapo para devorarla, aunque no le costo demasiado trabajo cortar sus grandes manos, el titán había abierto una herida del pasado.

¡Pum! Mikasa había chocado con una pared tratando de esquivar el ataque que provenía hacia ella, un grito de dolor se escapo de su boca aquella herida había comenzado a sangrar, ¡Pum! Otro golpe y otro choque al piso y pared, tratando de defender a tus amigos, los gritos de ellos diciendo tu nombre solo hacen levantarte de nuevo y agarrar tus espadas con firmeza, dos pasos mas avanzan un titán mas a la lucha, agotada y con sangre Mikasa estaba apunto de rendirse hasta que de un segundo a otro una persona corto el cuello de dos titanes que la rodeaban y otra persona el que se aproximaba, la segunda persona se trataba de Hanji Zoe la mujer obsesionada con las titanes pero una de las mejores en la tropa de exploración, la segunda persona no pude distinguir bien pero la brisa elevaba su gran capa con las alas de la libertad, y sintió unos brazos cargándola, se fijo quien era aquella persona., para abrir los ojos como platos.

Rivaille-dijo en susurro.

Nos encontramos de nuevo Ackerman-dijo el.

Una profunda mirada, una herida abierta, el destino que los atrajo, lazos que esta unidos con sangre, pero no olvides que todo esto esta escrito aquí solo trata de descifrarlo ¿Podrás? Esta historia y destino conectados esta apunto de comenzar


	8. Chapter 8

- Los personajes no me pertenecen, disfruten de el capitulo.

Capitulo 8

Nos encontramos de nuevo Ackerman-dijo el.

Sargento… ¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo ella

He venido para salvar la humanidad, por si no te has dado cuenta, Ackerman-dijo con un poco de sensualidad al decir la última palabra de su oración.

Creo que es mejor que descanses un rato mientras los demás nos encargamos de eliminar lo que queda de esas cosas-dijo el mientras la cargaba tipo princesa para no lastimarla.

Pero…es mejor que yo…-dijo ella antes de ser interrumpida

Ya dije…-contesto el con su típico gesto serio.

Mikasa…-dijo Eren en susurro lo cual Rivaille fue capaz de escuchar.

Al llegar a la enfermería Rivaille, recostó a Mikasa de una camilla para poder curar sus heridas.

¡Auch!-dijo Ackerman al momento de quitarse la chaqueta color marrón de los brazos.

¡Tch! No te que quejes tanto, que a mi me da tanto asco y estoy haciendo esto mocosa; se nota que no has cambiado nada-dijo el.

Tu tampoco has cambiado nada- dijo ella mientras desabotonaba los tres últimos botones de su camisa ahora llena de sangre.

Umm…-dijo el mientras terminaba de desinfectar la herida para pasar a colocar vendas.

Todo quedo en silencio mientras que el terminaba de curar la herida del estomago de Mikasa.

Listo, mocosa, he terminado ahora descansa-dijo el mientras se sentaba en la silla mas cercana.

Bien…- dijo ella de mala manera; no quería contradecirle ya que sabría como iba a terminar el final así que termino por obedecerle cayendo profundamente dormida.

No has cambiado Ackerman, pero algo debo admitir estas mas grande, mayor; aunque sigue siendo una mocosa, pero ya eres toda una mujer ¿No es así?, de todas maneras te has vuelto mas hermosa, y ¿sensual? ¿No?-dijo en su mente Rivaille para luego cerrar los ojos aunque no para dormir.

Hace unos años atrás…

Una pequeña niña de cabellos negros se encontraba dormida plácidamente debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol, su rostro relajado daba una sensación de tranquilidad, pero por cierto lado se encontraba un pequeño con mirada seria, que andaba de paso por ahí a descansar; al ver la mirada tranquila de aquella niña de piel blanca, se había quedado un rato admirándola, debía admitirlo nunca había visto un rostro como el de ella.

Al sentir la presencia de que alguien te observa, la pequeña Mikasa abrió sus ojos lentamente encontrándose con unos ojos y mirada seria viéndola, fijamente.

¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto ella.

Solo andaba de paso… ¿Tu que haces aquí? – dijo el.

Vivo cerca de aquí, aunque ya es algo tarde y debo irme-dijo ella.

¿Se puede saber donde vives?-dijo el.

Vivo en los cuarteles generales de las tropas que mantienen las murallas, estoy entrenando para ser fuerte-dijo ella.

¿Tan rápido? No creo que aun debas estar ahí, eres una niña; además de que eres pequeña y débil-dijo el

No todos nacen aprendiendo, por eso estoy allí para ser grande y fuerte, no tengo por que explicarte mis razones de por que estoy aquí; y si soy mujer pero no significa que no pueda hacer lo que quiera-dijo ella.

"fuertes palabras para alguien tan pequeña, menuda chica ", esta bien, como digas, nos vemos luego también planeo unirme y ser fuerte; quien sabe algún día podremos pisarle los talones al otro cuando seamos los mas fuertes de la tropa.-pensó Rivaille

Hasta luego-dijo ella para marcharse cada quien en sus destino.

Por su parte luego de dos años La chica Mikasa de ahora 11 años se reencontró con aquel niño, por su parte ella logro estar en el escuadrón de cadetes 102 y el en escuadrón 103, y como el había mencionado, los dos era los mejores de sus tropas dejando los demás atrás.

Competitivos e impulsivos, aunque los dos tenían fuertes y atroces pasados, nada hacia que los dos dejaran de ser así e intentando superar al otro cada vez mas. Y así fue como los años pasaron hasta llegar hasta aquí, luego de la graduación cada uno siguió su rumbo aunque Mikasa quería ser parte de las tropas de reconocimiento, decidió ser parte de los soldados que enseñaban a los novatos, para luego unirse a esa tropa, pero Rivaille ahora llamado "Sargento Rivaille Levi" decidió entrar a la tropa separándose en si y dejar de competir.

Mientras Mikasa descansaba y Rivaille cuidaba de ella, Eren y Armin se encontraban aun luchando contra algunos titanes pero la mala suerte no estuvo de otro lado si no junto a ellos y Armin… aquel rubio temeroso pero inteligente estaba siendo comido por un titán mientras Eren le faltaba su pierna derecha y el brazo izquierdo producto de un titán.

Pero aun sin eso, Eren no pensó en nada mas que salvar a su gran amigo logro alcanzarlo antes de que fuera directo al estomago, agarrando sus dientes y estrechando su mano para poder ayudarlo a salir, fue todo un éxito, pero de un momento a otro Eren ya se encontraba en su garganta, y Armin gritaba por ver a su amigo ser comido por un titán.

Mikasa se despertó desesperadamente, juraba haber escuchado el grito de Armin, comenzó a temblar e imaginar algo de sangre, otra vez por que recordaba de nuevo eso que tanto odiaba.

Ackerman, hazme el favor de descansar ahora-dijo Rivaille que la miraba.

Si, -dijo ella sin mas no quería tener que ver al Sargento molesto.

Fingió dormir, de nuevo recordaba aquel pasado donde su madre y padre eran matados justo enfrente de sus ojos, los que mas amaba, pero todo paso por la razón de ser débil y pequeña, pero no volvería a pasar no vería mas gente morir, sabia que el mundo podía ser cruel pero al mismo tiempo hermoso.

Un brazo salió de la boca del titán, cuando quedo aquel destrozado cuerpo a un lado, su rostro quedo en completa oscuridad solo se encontraba dos ojos verdes y brillantes, y cuando miro a su alrededor, grito ferozmente para avanzar corriendo hacia algún titán, al encontrar su presa torció su cuello de forma en que partió los huesos de la cabeza. ¿Podrás creerlo? ¿Un titán matando a otro titán? Pes si eso acaba de ocurrir.

Sangre tras sangre, cada presa que capturaba moría con sus propias manos aquel titán de verde color de ojos, no le importaba nada mas que matar titanes.

Por otro lado Armin se quedaba estupefacto aun mirando aquellas escena ¿como es posible que al comerse a Eren hubiera aparecido un titán dentro de el?

Al hacer todo ese ruido llamaba la atención de los demás soldados lo cual se quedaban sorprendidos de ese titán que mataba a los de su especie, y que no les prestaba atención a los humanos.

El capitán Smith Erwin, que estaba a escasos metros de aquel titán no lo pensó dos veces antes de tener en claro lo que quería proponer

Este titán será nuestra arma secreta y más poderosa-dijo para si

Tatoeba ore ga orejanai to shite, omae wa omaeda to ii kireru no ka?

Suna no utsuwa o kowashite, koboreta kokoro o hirotte atsume rareru ka?

Dareka no yobu koe ga miminari ni kawatta.

Toki ga tomatta mitaida. Sā,-me o samase.

Fukai yami o ore wa nukedashita. Hayate mitai ni nigedashita.

Ikita shikabane mitaidatta oretachi wa, kabe no soto e.


End file.
